Of Strawberries and Gum
by blueberries95
Summary: You request, I write! GumLee/ MarBall/GumShall prompts and drabbles. Dont be afriad or shy. Give me your prompt, your imagination and I will make it reality. Links in profile. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

You request, I write! GumLee/ MarBall/GumShall prompts and drabbles. Dont be afriad or shy. Give me your prompt, your imagination and I will make it reality. You can send me your prompts here on , or wattpad, or AO3, or tumblr!


	2. Chapter 2

ParisPhantom: I really love your work and I'm glad you're doing this! I hope you don't mind me asking but I would love an angst story. Maybe something with some tragic hallucinations, I don't know... I can understand if you don't want to do this... it's a pretty sad subject with stuff like that but I would love to see you do it!

~x~x~x~

I kick him hard and Marshall falls back on the ground with a loud grunt. To make sure he doesn't escape I threw myself on his lap pinning him down, then I point the gun to his heart. Marshall breaths heavily as blood continues to cascade down his face from the cut I gave him on his forehead. He smirks up at me and I scowl but my face betrays me as it takes on the colour red.

My mission was to kill him. The organization doesn't trust him, they don't trust me either. But if they had to let one go, it was their agent Marshall Lee Abadeer. So they put me to the test.

He and I are partners; we've been working together for years now. We are like yin and yang. At first we couldn't get along and every mission we were sent to always end in failure. We argued and fought nonstop, we each attempted to kill the other on more than one occasion, and we even sent many requests to the head of the organization to switch partners.

Yet, somewhere along the lines the unthinkable happened. We fell in love. Knowing that romance and affairs within the organization was forbidden we did our best to keep our feelings under the radar. And for 5 years no one figured it out. We were happy. We thought everything was going well.

But why? Why did things have to end this way? Why was I put to this test?

"Are you afraid to do it?" Marshall asks nodding at the gun

"Shut up!" I say "This is your entire fault. You saw it coming, I know you did. But you turned a blind eye on it and now you pay the price."

"So, who told you to do it? Was it Peppermint or Cake? I know they both hate me." He shrugs as if his life wasn't on the line.

I grind my teeth and press the gun hard on his chest, "Stop acting like it's no big deal!" I yell "Can't you take this a bit more earnestly? Even during the fight earlier, you didn't bother dodging my attacks! Why don't you take anything seriously with me?"

"That's a lie and you know it." He says his face suddenly grim, "Everything with you was serious, even my feelings."

My grip on the gun loosens and my scowl disappears, the will inside me dies and my chest heaves with grief "They told me to do it." I admit, feeling glum, "They don't trust you Marshall…they don't trust us. Not since that time when you failed to kill the target. That's why I have to do it; if I don't then they'll do it!"

"I know." He says his hands caressing my cheek, then he pulls me to him and we kiss. I let me free hand run through his locks as I deepen the kiss. This is our last kiss. This is our goodbye; so we put our feelings into the kiss and when we slowly pull away I found myself unable to stop staring into his eyes, "I love you" I whisper

He smiles as his thumb touches my bottom lip, "I know. I love you too."

I grip the gun and aim it at my boyfriend's heart, but no matter how hard I try I just couldn't pull the trigger. I couldn't kill Marshall Lee.

"They're watching us." Marshall says under his breath

"I know." I mutter

"Then do it." He says sternly

"I can't." I cry as my vision blurs

Marshall reaches to my hand and holds it entwining our fingers together. "You can do it Gumball, I know you can."

I nod at him

"I'm sorry." I say then take a deep breath and shoot. Marshall's hand falls from mine and his once bright eyes goes lifeless. A loud cry escapes my mouth as I can't contain my emotions anymore. My lips trembles as I reach back and hold his hand again, his warmth is slowly fading and rigor mortis is setting in.

"Marshall" I whimper his name and when he doesn't respond my heart rips in half. Realizing that a life without Marshall Lee in it was pretty impossible a thought settles in my brain. So I hold the gun to my temple and say,

"Maybe we weren't meant to be together in this life. Maybe we have a better chance in another…just maybe we are happier in another life. Right, Marshall?"

Then without hesitation I pulled the trigger.

~The End~

**A/N: OMG! Super sorry if its late! Does it sound angst enough? or is it too tragic? I'm not really sure how angst fics are suppose to sound like. But I really hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Jessica_ Glum:Request: the continuation of this in detention? I'm a sucker for flirty Marshall and embarrassed Gumball so those would be lovely. If you want to slip a bj in there I wouldn't complain but it's not required.**

"Hey baby! Miss me?" I say leaning against the door frame and giving my chemistry teacher a very lecherous grin.

Even though Gumball gives me a deadpan look I can clearly see his ears bright red. "I'm just so flabbergasted. You're always late to my class, but for some reason you're always early to detention."

"If you go out with me I'll make sure I'm ten minutes early to all your classes." I say back hotly

"Just take a seat." He sighs and I claim the chair right in front of his desk

"So what's on the agenda today? We have a whole hour just to our selves, there's so much to do."

"How about doing your homework?"

"Boring. How about making out?"

Gumball's eyes go wide in shock, he's about to reply when another student walks in. He hands the teacher a pink slip of paper before walking to the back of the class. I turn back and glare at him._ Why the fuck is there another person here? How the hell am I supposed to ensnare Gumball's heart with him in the picture? _

Detention was only an hour long, I have only an hour to make Gumball fall head over heels in love with me. The first fifteen minutes pass in silence; while I'm here brooding, Gumball is going through some test papers and the other dude is snoring. Suddenly an idea hits me. I pull out an empty notebook and start doodling my love for Gumball. If anyone catches me acting like a 14 year old girl with celebrity crushes my reputation is gone. I fill the paper with hearts and love quotes and his name then I fold it gently and toss it Gumball.

He looks at me surprised and then with slight hesitation he picks up the paper and unfolds it. I sit back and enjoy the color change of his face from normal to red as a tomato. Gumball crumbles the paper and tries to give me an angry look, but with his face flushed with embarrassment it looks very funny. And so it starts, I spend the whole hour sending Gumball secret love letters and he keeps crumbling them and stuffing them in his bag.

And finally! Finally detention is over and guy at the back leaves. I get up and walk towards the front door and close it.

"Marshall…what're you doing?" Gumball hesitates behind me

"Go out with me." I declare marching towards him and trapping him. His back was flat against the blackboard and both my hands are on either side of him ensnaring him. Gumball looks at me all tensed up and nervous as if I'm going to bite him. Not that I won't. It's very tempting.

"I've told you this before; I can't go out with you. I'm your teacher, you're my student. We barely know each other!" he splutters then his breath hitches when I grab his hips and start grinding against him. Blush splatters on his cheeks.

"Then we should start getting to know each other. And this teacher and student thing is just stupid." I reply

"It's not! We could get into a lot of trouble. Also you're too young for me!" he says trying to sound confident and mature but his voice breaks, his hand shoves my shoulder in a weak manner.

"Fuck this! Our age difference is not that big!" I retort as I get down and start unbuckling his pants, "I'll show you how mature I am."

Gumball squeaks as I pull down his pants and underwear and grab hold of his semi erect member.

"Marshall, stop it!" he says looking very flustered "Someone could come in!"

"School was over hours ago, everyone went home." I say before licking the shaft a couple of time then taking him into my mouth. This is the first time I've actually sucked another man's dick but I have read about it on Google before and I've asked my friend Ash for some pointers too. So in conclusion it shouldn't be that hard, I mean I have a dick too and I know where it feels good.

While I'm sucking, coating his dick with saliva and pumping him fast, Gumball has one hand clung to my hair while the other one clamp his mouth shut. But that didn't stop the small whines from escaping. I guess I'm natural at this. It didn't take long before he came, shooting his semen in my mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he stammers as I spit his cum on my hand and go for a tissue on the teacher's desk.

"It's cool." I say casually then turn back to him when I done and ask in a more serious tone, "So will you consider going out with me?"

When he doesn't give me an answer I whisper, "I really do love you." _He can't say no, if he rejects me here I don't what'll happen to me. _

"And here I thought I had given up on you." He mumbles looking down at his feet

"What?" I ask, _what did he say? What? What is it?_

"Marshall you're my student, I'm your teacher; If we get caught I'll be fired and you'll be in big trouble. You're still not legally an adult." He huffs

_Is he saying…? He couldn't be?_

"So you're saying…that if I graduate high school you'll go out with me?" I ask excitedly

_Is this actually happening?FUCK!_

"I'll consider it!" he says

"Po-tay-to. Po-tah-to, same thing."I say smiling gleefully

And then I kiss him hard, and I'm shocked a bit when Gumball kisses me back. This is the first he's done it. I groan into the kiss when I feel his tongue licks the top of my mouth, he's being really bold.

"I love you!" I blurt after we pull away

"I know, you've said that a million times." He sighs pulling his pants up and I notice his lip twitching in a smile. I couldn't wait till graduation.


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one is for jetta from AO3 who requested a second part for the first chapter**

"Peppermint maid I'll be retiring to my chambers now, tell the servants that I wish not to be disturbed until tomorrow morning." I huffed to my tiny maid as I signed the last parchment and placed it with the other documents.

"Very well your highness." She curtsied then started clearing the tea cup and cookie plate

I left my office and headed straight to my room feeling very tired. These last previous weeks I have been sleep deprived. And this lack of sleep has been affecting my duties more than it should. The amount of times I got scolded by my maid for not focusing was countless. Even Earl Lemongrab threatened to take my position if I didn't take my job seriously.

I closed the door behind me yawning widely; beyond my bedroom door all princely behavior and proper manners are gone. I removed my crown and set it on my desk beside all my lab reports; I was in the process of taking off my shirt when I heard a loud whistle. Turning my head sharply I saw Marshall Lee floating above my bed.

"Who would have thought under the layers of clothes you've got a damn fine body." He winked

"How did you get here?" I glared

He looked at me dumbfounded and said, "I flew here."

"No…I mean how did you manage it? I have guards positioned everywhere."

"Gumbutt, I'm a vampire remember? I have the power to turn invisible." And as if to prove it his body slowly disappeared into thin air

I blinked twice trying to figure out where he was when he suddenly reappeared right in front of me, "see?" he said wearing a shit-eating grin

"Whatever." I sighed heavily as I continued to take off my shirt and dump it on my desk chair, "Listen I'm too tired to deal with you, go play with Fiona."

"Fi is off on an adventure." Marshall grunted floating backward until he hit my bed, then he folded his legs and made himself comfortable on my bed.

"Go find someone else to play with, I'm too tired." I huffed kicking away my slacks and looking for my night shirt in my dresser. I literally couldn't care less about Marshall sitting there watching me. All what I wanted was to sleep.

"Well that's obvious, otherwise you would've yelled at me for staring at your butt too much." He said while I slipped on my night shirt then crawled into my bed, my leg brushed against his arm and I shuddered.

"Have you been having trouble sleeping?" he asked when I slipped under my cover

"Yes I have." I sighed, "I've been having these really weird dreams lately…well it's more sort of a bad dream I suppose."

I saw Marshall swallow hard before asking nervously, "What – what kind of dream?"

I brushed off the worried look he had on and said, "I don't remember it in full details just bits and pieces here and there…its starts off with me running, well more like chasing actually. Except I don't know who I'm chasing only that they're someone important to me, and that I'm supposed to kill them. And then I kind of find that person and we're fighting and then he's injured and I know I should kill him now but I can't. When I finally have the courage to do it I wake up."

Marshall looked pale, his eyes were wide and focused down on his tightly folded hands, and his lips were pulled into a thin line.

"Marshall?" I said slowly as I touched his knee, he jerked back and stared at me with an eerie expression that I couldnt understand, "Is something the matter?" I asked him

"No." he said shaking his fast quickly. He ran his hand through his jet black hair gripping at it hard, "It's cool." He huffed, "That's umm… a really weird dream indeed."

"Well, have you had any weird dreams before?"

"Bubba, I'm a vampire. I have no need of sleep. I don't dream."

"I meant back when you were alive!" I said irritated

"It's been a thousand years, I don't remember anymore." He shrugged, "You know what, why don't you just go to sleep."

"I suppose I should." I nodded tucking myself in, "Will you sing for me?"

And then he smiled softly and sang for me till I fell asleep.

I'm in that dream again. Running. Sprinting. Chasing after someone I hold dear. _Why though?_ Ah. Right. I'm supposed to kill him. It's a test. _A test of what though?_ A test of trust. The boss doesn't trust me. He's giving me one last chance to prove my loyalty. We're sparring now, but he's not putting a fight. Why was he letting me kick him around? He's down. I got him. I have to pull the trigger now. But I couldn't. I love him too much. We kissed and I cried. I shot him. I blinked twice breathing hard and I finally saw who I killed. As the picture became clear I realized it was none other than Marshall Lee.

I awoke with a gasp feeling the cold sweat on my back and how close Marshall's face was to mine.

"Marshall Lee!" I cried cupping his face trying to make sure he's alive.

"I wasn't doing anything I swear!" he said pulling away putting distance between us

"How long was I sleep?" I asked as I looked around my dark room, was it night time already?

"It's 9; you've been sleeping for five hours." He said looking at my desk

"Wow." I sighed rubbing my face and yawning. I couldn't believe I dreamt about Marshall, about killing Marshall. It felt too real for a dream…way too real. Is it wise for me to tell Marshall about it? Would he just joke about it and say it's just a dream? But it wasn't a dream, right? I could still smell the blood even now. What if…what if that actually happened in another life? No, such things are ridiculous, I shook my head at my stupid theory, and parallel universes don't even exist. But…wait…didn't I read somewhere about the possibility of parallel universes existing? And if we rule that possibility in this dream…actually kind of makes sense. And for some reason Marshall Lee needs to know about this.

"I had the dream again." I blurted before I could change my mind

Marshall looked at me sharply his eyes guarded

"I was chasing someone to prove my loyalties to the organization. He wasn't just anyone, he was my boyfriend. When I caught up to him we fought, we kissed and then I killed him right before I shot myself. That person was you Marshall." The words tumbled out of my mouth as if I had been rehearsing this for ages. I watched as his expression changed from worry to complete shock to fear.

He nodded then opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately thinking otherwise. Something about his actions made me suspicious.

"Marshall…do you know something about this?" I asked carefully and observed his response. He looked at me about to deny everything but then

"I've actually been having similar dreams." He said as if giving up and flopped himself down on my bed beside me

"Y-you have! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked

"I was scared. I didn't know what those dreams meant, I thought it was an omen." He murmured staring at the ceiling

"Do you think it means something? Both of us seeing the same dream." I asked softly brushing his hair from his face.

"You're the smart one, shouldn't you know?" he smirked

"Yeah but you've lived longer than me, also there's something else you're not telling me right?"

"Nothing gets pass you huh?" he chuckled as he sat up, then he took a deep breath and said, "Look, this may sound weird…I mean really fucking weird. But, the dream you had was your previous life. Our previous lives. We got reincarnated into this world."

_I knew it! _

"Does…were we...is it true?" I said motioning between us

"If you don't want to its fine!" he rushed, "I mean just because the us from our previous were together doesn't mean we should too."

"What if I want to give us…this us a shot?" I asked slowly

Something twinkled in Marshall's eyes, "I want to too! Actually I've wanted for a while now." He chuckled nervously as he blushed

_Wow! Since when does Marshall blush? That's cute. Maybe this isn't a bad idea after all._

Carefully I leaned in until our noses brushed against each other making Marshall look up. For a second I thought he was going to bail but instead he moved forward and kissed my lips quickly as if testing the waters. I licked my lips before diving in and kissing him, Marshall opened up immediately and we both groaned as we tasted each other.

This was way better than I had thought.


	5. Chapter 6

Prompt: Blind Date from NikkiMoller

I took my order of Double Chocolaty Chip Crème Frappe from the counter and occupied the first empty seat I spotted. It was a seat beside the window, perfect spot so I can be on the lookout for my mysterious date.

After my nasty break up with Ash I was gloomy for two weeks. I locked myself up in my room and spent the days writing depressing love songs. It was pathetic I know, but Ash and I have been together for three years. Ok so it might have been an unhealthy relationship but what did it matter. I liked Ash a lot, we were similar in so many ways; I trusted him, I knew he wouldn't lie to me or betray me. Both Ash and I grew up in the slums, that was how we met. We were both poor, we couldn't afford what we wanted so we stole. Soon we were notorious, everyone in our poor neighborhood knew about us. We became rebellious; we were always suspended from school for one thing or the other. We were the bad boys, we formed a gang; every night we'd run through the rich part of our town and stole what we could manage. We started exploring our bodies at fourteen; I guess that's when we officially started dating.

But then after entering high school I met Simone. She changed me and helped me with my trust issues; she noticed my musical talents and hooked me up with a great music teacher, she made me realize my wrong doings and she showed me the right way. And while I was improving my song writing skills, Ash was getting himself in more trouble. As the years continued I slowly started to drift away from Ash, I noticed how Ash was a bad influence on me but he was my best friend and my boyfriend. I didn't want to break it off. Ash must have realized it too; while he wanted to drop out of school and join some street gang I was seriously thinking of my future. At 16 I walked in on Ash having sex with a girl in my room.

After my melodramatic behavior I went around sleeping with as many people as I could, I wanted to forget Ash and his horrible betrayal. I built a name for myself in school, Marshall Lee the playboy. It was really easy to forget the pain with alcohol and sex. This went on for a whole year, until my good friend Fiona found me wasted one morning in my room. She was pissed off and demanded I changed my lifestyle immediately. That was tough; she watched me like a hawk and nagged at me when I skipped class. She scared away most of my sex friends (fought the rest in a wrestling match) and disposed of all the alcohol I had. I was mad at her and we bickered about it a lot. That is until one day she came up with a weird theory. Out of the blue she diagnosed me with broken heart and said that the only cure is love. After that she'd tried to convince me to go on this blind date for days, the only reason I agreed to it at the end is because she promised to stop lecturing my life style if the date didn't go well.

And that's why I was here; sitting at Starbucks waiting for my so called date whose identity I still don't know. That bitch Fiona didn't bother to tell me anything about him…or her. I don't even know their fucking gender! I let out a heavy sigh and looked around the café again; they were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Talk about tardiness. I took a sip from my frappe just as the main door opened and a weirdo walked in. His hair was bright pink, you'd think he's a punk but one look at his clothes you know he's a nerd. He stood in queue dressed in preppy clothes that looked expensive, a pink messenger bag rested around his shoulders while his hands were busy carrying stacks of books that looked heavy.

When it was his turn the guy took two steps towards the register before tripping on thin air and falling splat on his face. All his books and papers were sent flying from his hands, they were now scattered across the floor. I chuckled lightly at the scene; they guy stood up in embarrassment and kept on apologizing as he picked up his stuff from the floor before finally making his order.

_Clumsy dweeb_, I laughed to myself

As the nerd waited for his drink he started looking around the café as if searching for someone when suddenly his eyes fell on me. He stared at me with his thick rimmed glasses, I stared back challenging him.

_What the hell did this guy want?_

Our eye contact was only broken when the barista called out his name. It sounded like Gumbum. The nerd picked his drink up with great difficulty and started walking towards me. _Oh hell no!_

It didn't take rocket science to figure this out, that clumsy dweeb, sorry excuse for a nerd was my fucking date!

"Hello." He said when he reached my table; he set his drink and stack of books and papers on my table before sitting down. "You're Marshall Lee aren't you? I'm Gumball, you heard about me from Fiona right? I'm your date." He added shyly

_You've got to be kidding me!_


	6. Chapter 7

Prompt: Arranged marriage from Amnesia_+Trancy

"I feel so bad for you man, it's like you signed your freedom away." Said Ash, he was lying on my bed scrolling through his phone.

"More like I sold my life away." I commented trying to fasten my tie but having troubles. _Damn why do I have to wear such a thing! _

"yeah." He chuckled then sat up tossing his phone aside. "But really, is she hot?" My boyfriend asked

"It's not a 'she' Ash, it's a 'he'" I said still struggling to do my tie, if only there wasn't a dress code

Ash laughed for a minute before saying, "I feel so bad for you man. I hope your 'wife' let's us hang out some time."

"Haha very funny Ash" I said sarcastically, "now if you're done talking nonsense come help me do this neck tie."

"whatever." Ash shrugged then got up and walked towards me, "so this chick dude, do you know anything about him?"

"No." I replied as he tugged at my tie before doing it

"You mean you didn't bother to meet him and get to know each other?" he paused with the tie to look at me completely

"No." I sighed as he fastened my tie; I turned around to inspect myself in the full length mirror

"And you're going today to get married officially to a complete stranger?" he questioned sitting back on my bed.

"Yes, Ash. I'm going to marry a complete stranger, now lay off will you?" I grumbled putting on a suit jacket

"Sorry, sorry. Why are you doing this again?"

"Augh! Do I have to repeat everything?" I grumbled, I hated how Ash doesn't listen to me complain sometimes, "His father's company is going bankrupt, so they signed a deal with my father to merge our two companies. Benefits both parties."

"So what happens to us when you get married? Do we become history?" he asked in a more serious tone

I looked at him and said, "No we won't, this marriage won't last long anyway. Once my father has control of both the companies I can divorce him and I'll have my normal life back."

Ash is my best friend and my boyfriend, there's no way I'm giving him up for a stupid arranged marriage.

"That's great" Ash said with relief then looked at me and smiled smugly, "Sucks to be you man."

"Just get the hell out of here if you're not going to help!"

"Alright!" ash huffs as he leaves my room.

_Finally I'm free to myself_. I stared at myself in the mirror contemplating, agreeing to this arranged marriage – and to guy no less – wasn't something I usually did. The only reason I agreed to do it is because of a deal I made with my dad. If I did this for him, then in a year after the divorce I'm free to leave this house, this town and pursue my musical career.

_You can do this Marshall!_ I told myself as I stared at my reflection,_ just for a year then you can do whatever you want!_

…..

After I got dressed I met with my father where he lectured me about my behavior and what he expects from me. Then we drove to the government where we met up with my future fiancé and his father, because of the media we spent a whole hour answering question and standing for pictures before we were able to go inside and signed the marriage papers. Through all that Gumball – my fiancé – didn't say a word to me nor look me in the eye. Really rude if you ask me.

_Augh! This is going to be a huge pain in the ass!_

After all that was done, my father held a party (for publicity he told me) to celebrate the marriage. A lot of CEO's and other important people attended the celebration, and lots of news channels were there to cover the whole story. I was forced to accept several interviews from some reporters and fake my happiness and enthusiasm about the marriage. A whole hour and a half later I managed to rid myself of them. I stood by the food table after that and chewed on some snacks when some cleared their throat and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Gumball.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this." He said earnestly, "I know you don't like getting married to guy, no one does."

"It's not your fault, you shouldn't apologize." I said immediately before he starts being melodramatic on me. "We were both tossed in this together by our fathers, it's their fault."

Gumball smiled but it looked fake and forced, like the one I have on when talking to the press. For some reason it made me irritated. I saw a cameraman in the crowd pretending to snap pictures of the party but I knew he was secretly videotaping us. He was trying to dig up some dirt on us and what we were doing right now is exactly the kind of story he wants to cover. When my dad see's tomorrow's headlines he'll flip and take it out on me. I have to change this scenario.

"Tell you what, let's do this over." I huffed, then extended my hand towards Gumball and added "Hi, my name is Marshall Lee it's nice to meetcha."

Gumball stared at me blinking twice then chuckled lightly, his eyes twinkled and my heart stopped beating for a second. _What the hell? Did my heart just skip a beat for him?_

"Hello I'm Gumball, a pleasure." He smiled and took my breath away leaving me speechless.

_Maybe this won't be a pain in the ass after all._


	7. Chapter 8

Marshall Lee ran as fast as he could down the hallway towards the throne room, the prince's royal guards and their captain was following behind closely. An explosion took not far off and the palace shook by the sudden force making the framed pictures and the tapestry that hung on the wall fall off. Dust and tiny debris rained on them as they neared the throne room. The enemy troops were approaching the palace right now and Marshall wondered if the reason they were summoned by the prince was that important. They needed to be out there in the front lines, fighting their enemy, saving their kingdom and protecting the royal family. This was what they were trained for.

The giant double doors to the throne room was just a few feet away, Marshall saw the doors open slightly and pink head peaked outside. When the prince saw them approach, he waved his hands frantically urging them to hurry up as pushed the doors wider for them.

"Come on, let's go." Marshall shouted just as another explosion shook the castle harder. This one was probably really close. They filed in through the double doors as the ceiling began to crack. The doors shut tight and locked by two knights.

"Marshall!" the prince cried looking over his personal guard searching for any visible injuries.

"I'm fine." Marshall replied as he took the prince's hand and kissed it.

"Has everyone arrived?" the King asked approaching them.

"Almost everyone sire." The captain of the Prince's royal guards, Fiona replied, "Two of my men are still outside fighting."

The king looked around impatiently before saying, "We cannot waste another minute we must make do with what we have." Then he turned around walking towards the throne and motioned with his hand, "Follow me, we must get out of here as quickly as possible."

The room shook again this time though much harder making most of them trip and fall; they heard the walls outside the throne room collapse.

"This room will not last much longer." The king muttered looking at the cracking ceiling, "hurry now guards make haste."

Two of the Kings royal guards ran up to the tapestry that hung behind the King's throne and tore it off the wall, it tumbled down the floor with a loud thump. The prince's royal guards stood gaping as a secret door was revealed, surprisingly the door seemed to lack any sort of handle on it; the King moved up towards it and placed his hand flat on the door then he whispered a silent incantation. The border of the door shone brightly before slowly it descended and a staircase was exposed.

"Come on lads, no time to waste." The King said before climbing down the stairs

As everyone slowly followed their King, Marshall decided it was about he knew what was going on. As Fiona slowly started going down the stairs, Marshall pulled the prince from his elbow to the side and whispered loudly,

"Gumball what in the Lords name is going on here? Why is there a trap door beneath the King's tapestry?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Marshall. My father decided that this was for the best."

"What? I do not understand anything. Where is the path taking us?"

"Everything will be revealed eventually, and this trap door will lead us to the sorcerer's lair. She will aid us in our escape."

_Witch's lair? The Castle's sorcerer?_ Marshall has been looking for that room ever since he came to this castle but he had no success, even befriending the prince hadn't work. This was the purpose of his mission; this was why he was sent here in the first place. And now he finally found it, after all those long years he has finally found it. _Who would have thought that the entrance was right behind the King?_

"This is the entrance" he said softly in amazement

"No its not, silly." Gumball chuckled, even under this harsh environment he still managed to smile. It has always baffled Marshall how the prince managed it. "This is just short cut, for emergencies. No one knows where the real entrance is except the King."

"Where's the – "he began but was cut short when they heard a loud scream and more explosions.

"We will discuss this later, let us hurry now before the enemies arrive." The prince said taking Marshall's hand and sprinted to the trap door where King's guard who had long silver hair was waiting for them

The Prince and Marshall rushed down the staircase followed by the King's guard, Monochrome. The stairs swirled further and further underground before reaching the landing. The circular room they got to was dimly lit with torches surrounding the wall, in the middle of the room was giant pot resting on a pit of fire. Something blue was bubbling inside it that had a foul smell. Many shelves that held several bottles of diverse potions filled the room as well as a giant bookshelf packed with tons of Enclopedias, references and potion books. A female sorcerer wearing a thick cloak that hid her identity stood beside an unused fire place cradling an old book. Marshall saw the King standing beside the sorcerer whispering harshly with her. When he noticed us arriving he stopped whatever he was saying and walked towards us.

"Right." The king cleared his throat before he said, "I have some bad news, the Candy Kingdom is going to lose this war and the royal family will be killed. Our knights are not strong enough to take the enemies out, and the Prince's powers are still weak. I'm far too old and my powers can't hold the enemies for too long."

"That's why I have come up with a plan." The prince said walking out of the group and standing beside his father, "If I stay here I'm doomed to die and the royal family will cease to exist. That's why I'm going to leave the Kingdom for a short while and I'm taking with me my royal knights. We will stay hidden until my powers have reached its peak that's when we'll attack again and take back the Candy Kingdom."

"Pardon me your highness but I fail to see how escaping is going to help us?" asked Fiona

"Frankly speaking I am against this idea!" Marshall Lee exclaimed

"Marshall, our enemies are destroying the castle and killing our soldiers, do you have any better ideas?" the prince argued

"Yes I do, did you ever consider fighting them?"

"We have been fighting them for five days now and we gained nothing! We just lost more land and a lot of lives!" Prince Gumball shouted

"You can argue about this matter later." Fiona interrupted, "Your highness where do you plan on escaping to? The Candy kingdom is completely surrounded; it's just a matter of time before it falls into the hands of our enemies."

The Prince took a deep breath to compose himself before replying, "We will be going to another world, the enemy won't find us there." the group gasped and the prince went on, "I know traveling through different worlds is very dangerous but so far it is our only choice. As we are speaking the sorcerer is pulling out the portal. But before we go in I need you to drink this potion."

The King suddenly appeared carrying a tray that held seven goblets filled with blue bubbling liquid. Prince Gumball took one of the goblets and his royal guards followed suit, "I need you to understand that this is for the best." The prince added when everyone had a goblet including the King's guard Monochrome, "This potion will make you forget about this place, about who you are, and about me. We will go into another world and be different versions of ourselves – "

"I'm not drinking that." Marshall spat interrupting the prince

"I'm not asking you to drink it Marshall, I'm ordering you!" spoke the prince, "If the enemy ever finds out about this plan they will come after us, they'll find us easily and kill us."

"Your highness…what will happen to us after we go to the other world?" questioned Peppermint looking slightly worried

"Well I'm not sure, but I know this. Two years from now the effects of the potion will wear off and you will start to remember everything. I will regain my memory when all of us are all gathered in one place."

"And how will we find you?" asked LSP as he examined his goblet

"My amulet will lead you guys to where I am." Answered the prince smiling, he held out a oval shaped blue gem that was held by a golden chain.

"I am still against this. How can you guarantee we will all go to the same world?" Marshall stated

"I trust the sorcerer and she knows what she's doing." Gumball said firmly glaring at Marshall Lee

"Sire, the portal is ready." The sorcerer spoke, her voice soft.

"Here's to the future of the Candy Kingdom." The prince clicked his glass with his guards before downing the nasty blue liquid. Then slowly one by one they step into the green portal, disappearing into the bright light. Fiona goes in first, followed by LSP and Peppermint, then Cake, and finally Marshall Lee who made sure to glare at his Prince before stepping in. The prince hugged his father who told him he'll be sending his best guard Monochrome after them for extra protection, Gumball smiled and thanked his father before following after his knights.

The prince got swallowed into the orb by a bright light that blinded him; he shut his eyes tightly and felt himself being thrown in different direction by strong winds before suddenly he started falling down an endless pit, his blue amulet slipped from his hands unnoticed.


	8. Chapter 9

Prompt: Gumball Dying from Tea_and_Burgers

**A/N: WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I am not responsible for your broken hearts, tears or feels.**

**Favorite Flower**

"Can I help with something sir?"

I wake from my daze and stare at the lady behind the counter, she had her dark hair pinned up to the side, and she stares at me expectantly a smile hung on her face. I look away from the flowers and walk to the counters, "I'm looking for flowers."I say obviously. Of course I'm looking for flowers what else would I be doing in a flower shop?

The lady just continues smiling and says, "Is there a special occasion?"

"Yes, it's my boyfriend's birthday." I reply

"That's lovely, now are you looking for a special kind of flowers or does that not matter to your partner?"

"No…uh he likes pink. Just get me all the pink flowers." I mumble with a slight blush of embarrassment. I didn't know what his favorite flower is. I've known him for years, I've going around boasting to people that I know him like the back of my hand and yet here I do not know how to answer what his favorite flower is. If he was here he'll probably roll his eyes and snort, that'll be really cute.

The lady is now going on about the types of flowers she's using to make the bouquet, I noticed a few flowers that I knew like roses, plum tree blossoms, petunias, camellias, hydrangeas, peonies but there were more that I couldn't recognize. The lady chattered away while arranging the flowers together in beautiful manner and I continued checking the clock every once in a while. I didn't mind here taking her time but I really wish she could hurry up; I have only 30 minutes left. Maybe I should've just asked for one flower, I ponder on that thought for a few seconds before scratching it away, No today is a special day, and one flower will not suffice. He deserves more than just a flower; he deserves a whole garden of them.

The lady finally finishes up; I pay her then take the bouquet and walk out hurriedly. Only 15 minutes left. I step out of the store and fast walk towards our meeting spot trying not to damage the flowers or worse drop it on the ground. Our usual meeting spot is not far from where I am, just a few blocks away really. Typically we always meet at seven before I go to work and then later at three after I finish work, but since today is so special I took the day off from work and decided to spend it all with him. And since I wanted to get him a bouquet of flowers this time and not just one flower I couldn't see him at seven. He's probably upset because of that and I should apologize.

Only 10 minutes left and I can almost see our spot. We never used to meet there at the beginning; our dates were held in restaurants, movies, parks, sometimes libraries at his request, theme parks, and festivals. Honestly it didn't really matter to me where we met as long as I was with him everything else just fades away. Then we got married and we moved in to new house, we got to see each other plenty now that we lived together. But because of certain events we couldn't do that anymore, we couldn't even go on dates. Now we meet up once or twice a day at that certain place; he would always wait for me there every day at exactly the same spot. It never changes. I talked to him about it, but apparently he likes it there and has no plans of moving.

I finally got to that place with five minutes to spare; Ooo hills Cemetery. I take a deep breath to calm my fast paced heart and then I step into it and walk deeper within the graveyard until I spot him, Or to be more precise his tombstone. I move towards him slowly, keeping my eyes focused on his carved name then I gently set down the flowers and whisper,

"Happy birthday Gumball."

My voice sounds hoarse and strained as I try really hard not to cry. I have cried enough for the past year; I cried at his death, I cried days after it happened, I cried months after that too. But today is a special day and I will not cry.

"Sorry I was late, had to get you these flowers. Don't worry I'm spending the whole day with you." I sniff then take a seat beside him crossing my legs in the process, "You know, I realized today that I don't know what your favorite flower is. I guess I don't know you as much I thought I did."

I stare at the tombstone and wonder what would he say if he was here beside me, "Gumball, what is your favorite flower?"


	9. Chapter 10

The first time I met him, he was made from bubblegum. He was the Candy Prince that ruled over the Candy Kingdom. He was loved by all, except for me that is. It was a mutual hate between us. But somehow, slowly and over time I fell hard for him. Our relationship was kept under covers, Gumball insisted upon it. He refused to let this secret be public knowledge and I hated that. I was in love with him and I wanted to show him off. Gumball was engaged to another princess, it was apolitical marriage he told me. I didn't care what type of marriage it was, he was mine and I refused to share him with anyone. He told me to stay out of it, he said he will deal with it but I didn't believe him. I trashed the party, kissed him in front of the guests and fiancée and declared our love for each other. Gumball wasn't happy, the crowd wasn't happy, and the candy kingdom wasn't happy either. The kingdom went into war, the candy people chased out their not-so-loved prince. Gumball and I were on the run, I tried to apologize for my mistake but he refused to talk to me. We ran for three days and four nights, eventually the enemies found us. They shot Gumball. He died in my arms. I got shot too, but I woke years after that only to find out that I was immortal. That was my curse.

The second time I met him, was around the 17th century. He was a prince. When I first saw him I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought he had survived as well. I approached him widely as he stepped out of his coach. I hugged him hard and cried in his chest, I told him how sorry I was, how much I missed him and how much I love him. His reaction though pierced my heart; Gumball shoved me down roughly with a disgusted face. He didn't know me. He didn't remember me. I felt cold, it was like someone tearing up my heart again…or what was left of it. I couldn't stand seeing Gumball reject me like that so I left. But my love for him only grew as time passed, so I decided to confront him again. I sneaked in to a ball he was holding and met up with him, I had to pretend to be an aristocrat. I managed not to make a fool of myself and befriend him. I continued my visits days after that, we hit it off good a lot better than I imagined. I managed to ensnare his heart months later, and nothing tasted better than our stolen kisses and secret rendezvous at night. I promised myself I wouldn't force anything on him this time, if he wanted to keep our relationship a secret then I'll go with it. Then on his coronation he got assassinated. They wouldn't let me look at him. They wouldn't let me touch him. They wouldn't let me near him. I was devastated. I was broken. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't care about anything anymore. I was depressed.

The third time I met him, was around the 18th century. I was walking around town early morning, I didn't know how long or how far I walked. I didn't even have a destination. That's when he approached me. "Would you like fresh bread?" he had asked me. I stared at him wide eyed. What the hell was I supposed to do? I didn't want him to reject me like last time. He repeated the question and I looked down at the bread in his hand. He was carrying with him a basket filled with fresh bread. I shook my head and told him I had no money on me. That's when he giggled and I felt my heart beat one more time. He said it was free, that he was handing out samples. He gave me the bread and when I took the first bite I felt tears pool down my face. It tasted so good and it was so warm. I hadn't realized I was cold and hungry. My body trembled as I swallowed the food and tried not to sob like a child. Gumball placed his hand on my shoulder and asked if I was okay. I told him that I hadn't had food in so long. He looked me up and down then asked if I had a place to stay, where was I from and where am I headed. I shook my head at all these questions, I had no place to stay, I didn't come from a particular place and I wasn't heading anywhere. Then Gumball offered me a job and place at his bakery. I was delighted and promised myself I wouldn't mess up this opportunity. I worked with Gumball for five years then dated him for another five years. I thought, maybe this is it. Maybe I finally found my happy ending. A few years later Gumball died from the plague.

The cycle kept repeating itself. Every time I met Gumball he died. I couldn't protect him. I took that as I punishment for ruining our relationship the first time. Decades, centuries, years passed and he kept slipping from my hands. It's 2015 and I am moving into my new apartment. It's sweltering hot and my ac doesn't work. I had to take my shirt off to cool down, I threw my sweaty shirt at my suit case deciding to unpack it another day. I needed to get a cool drink, maybe even call the people in charge to fix the air conditioning. I was standing outside my apartment trying to find the nearest starbucks on my phone when I heard a loud thud. I looked up and froze in my spot when I saw Gumball. He was staring at me…more like staring at my naked torso, around him scattered a bunch of books and papers. When Gumball's eyes met mine he blushed loudly as the realization of what he was doing dawned on him. Immediately he hunkered down and started picking up his books. I knew his heart must be beating loudly like mine. I picked up a book that was beside me and walked to him.

"Hi, I'm Marshall Lee," I said handing him the book, then I gestured at my chest and said, "I just moved in and the AC doesn't work, and it's just so hot."

I noticed him swallow before mumbling, "The Air conditioning in this apartment always breaks down during the summer." he looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes to himself.

"You live around here?" I asked trying to catch his eyes

"Yeah!" he said immediately then pointed at the door beside me and added, "I live there, right there!"

"Great, that's right across from mine. Will you help show me around town sometime tomorrow?" I asked giving him one of my sexy smiles

"YES! Yes I'd love to!" he replied too eagerly nodding his head fast

"Lovely." I beamed in satisfaction, "Well, I'll see you around Gumball."

I winked at him before walking past him to the elevators. As the doors slid open I heard the sound of books falling, I stepped inside and right before the doors closed I saw him staring at me his face bright red. From the look on his face and his reactions I knew I had captivated his heart. I've met him countless time before; I knew exactly what to do and what to say to get him to fall for me. It's a good thing that this Gumball didn't reject me like the previous one. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, this time I'll protect him. This time I will not lose him. I fisted my hand in determination; I will not watch Gumball die in hands again. Not this time.


	10. Chapter 3

A/N: This one is for Diddle: Could you write an AU where they're in high school but Gumball is the young, handsome teacher and Marshall (highschooler) has a huge crush on him? :)

"Marshall Lee class is going to start in a minute, aren't you coming?" asks my best friend Finn as he adjusts his backpack.

"Nah man, I'll wait 15 minutes before coming."

"Why? Mr. Gumball warned you yesterday about tardiness."

"Exactly."

Finn's eyes go wide, "Shit Marshall! I thought you had given up on him."

"I can't help who my heart beats to." I say in a dramatic way

"Whatever, I don't care." Finn rolls his eyes before walking away towards chemistry class. I smirk then sneak into the boys' washroom as the final bell goes. Hiding into an empty stall I wait for the time to roll by.

When the time is up I leave the washroom and stroll towards class. When I reach it I wonder if it's best if I walk in or if I knock first. I was never the polite one so why decide to be one now? I shrug to myself then slam the door open to create a dramatic entrance fit just for me.

"The King is in the house baby!" I call then hoot three times and receive wild calls from the guys sitting at the back of the class.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, you are fifteen minutes late. Again."

I turn to my side and find my chemistry Teacher, Mr. B. Gumball, annoyed. His arms were crossed, his brows were furrowed, and his lips were twisted in a snarl. Man he looks really hot when he's mad.

"Bubba my man, what's up?" I say coolly

"Don't call me that." He says between his gritted teeth then he takes a deep breath as if to calm himself down and says, "Just take a seat. And next time I'll appreciate it if you do not disturb my class when you walk in late."

I sigh and walk to my seat trying not to sulk. Honestly I was expecting a detention. I slouch on my seat and nod towards Finn who was beside me.

"Happy now?" he whispers sarcastically

"No. Why didn't he give me detention?" I whisper back harshly

"Are you serious? You just got out of one last week! Do you not want to graduate this year?"

"If I don't get his heart by the end of this year then no." I say as I pull out a straw and a piece of paper

Finn nudges me and gives me the 'what the fuck are you doing look?" and I mouth 'watch me'

While Mr. Bubba was explaining the difference between Polar atoms and non-polar atom I tear a piece of paper, chew on it then when Bubba gives the class his back to write on the blackboard I aim my straw at him and shoot. Unfortunately my aim is off and it doesn't hit him. Finn slaps the back of my head and whispers,

"spitball? Are you a kid?"

"Hey I need a detention! So either help me or ignore me." I whisper back

Finn huffs then turn around and start copying down what's written on the board. I sigh then go back to try to get myself into trouble. Mr. B Gumball came to our school two years ago; he is the youngest teacher in our school. It was pretty obvious he's a smarty pants. I remember the day my heart started fluttering at the sight of him, I was a sophomore trying to stay out of trouble as much as possible but trouble was after me wherever I went. I remember getting pulled into the principal's office for a crime I hadn't committed, someone had vandalized school property and they immediately assumed it was me. But Gumball defended me and told the principal who the really culprit was, he even forced the principal to apologize to me. I started warming up to him, but when I realized I wasn't the only one getting that attention I hated him. I didn't realize I fell in love until a year later.

I grumble in frustration when I fail to get Gumball's attention. Detention is about the only time where I can flirt with him without him running away using some sort of an excuse. I won't stop till I have his heart…or at least what's in his pants. I'm about to give up when I get called on.

"Mr. Lee?"

I look directly at his eyes and not bother to stand up, "yes?" I say wearing a lop-sided grin

I notice his cheeks redden a bit before he coughs and it's gone, "Do you the answer?"

"huh?" I ask stumped

"Is Cyanide polar or non-polar?"

"Aaaaah….if I don't know the answer will I get detention?"

"No. Now do you or do you not know the answer?"

"Depends really." I shrug

"Honestly Marshall." He sighs, then goes and asks another student. I bite my lip to stop myself from attacking Gumball. I need to get his attention; he should be looking at me only! Why the hell is he smiling at that girl? That's it. I'm getting this detention by force.

I rip a piece of paper from my notebook crumble it and throw it at Gumball. He whips his head and glares at me, "Yes, Mr. Lee?"

"I know the answer." I say simply

Gumball looks surprised, he blinks twice before taking few steps away from the blackboard and giving me the chalk, "Well, go ahead then. Write it down." He says with a small smile that gives my stomach butterflies. I swallow the lump in my throat and walk towards him. I pick the chalk and start writing the answer. Instead of writing the correct answer though, I draw I big dick and write beside it very inappropriate phrases. The whole class erupts in laughter as I step back to reveal my art. Mr. Gumball on the other hand has completely lost his mind.

"Out. Now." He says

Not the reaction I was hoping for. I shrug and turn around walking towards the door

"Yo Finn, take care of my stuff will ya." I say before stepping out.

What took by surprise though is when Gumball steps out with me; I turn to face him wondering what he's going to say.

"Marshall Lee, what are you doing? I know you're a lot smarter than that, your chemistry test scores prove so. Why are you trying to provoke me? If you keep this up you might not graduate!" he says his voice gentle and I can tell how much he cares

"So…long story short, detention?"

He huffs and there's that beautiful smile of his, "Yes, detention. Today after school."

SCORE!

"Can't wait to see you!" I say trying to hold back my excitement, and then decide to screw it. I lean in and press a kiss on his lips. "Later sugar!" I wink then skip away to waste the rest of this period but not before seeing Gumball's face bright red.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blind date Part 2**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I hissed glaring at the nerd; I couldn't believe Fiona set me up with a nerd! What was she thinking?

The pink boy stared at me in bewilderment and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you!" I spat, "Look I don't want to be here as much you, but we cant just leave like that otherwise Fiona will eat my head out. So let's just agree to tell her that we tried to get to know each other and realized that this is just not going to work, alright?"

"I don't understand." He said quizzically

"Do you want to be on this fucking date or not?" I said in frustration

"I thought you wanted this." He said tilting his head in confusion

"What?" Now I was confused

"Isnt…this a study date?" he asked blushing slightly

"A study – what are you talking about?"

The boy blushed loudly now as he stammered, "F-Fiona told me this was a study date. She said everyone is doing it…she said it wasn't actually like a date. We just meet an-and study."

I burst out laughing, this kid was hilarious! "How stupid can you be? That's not what study dates are, Fiona totally played you!"

The boy flared up in anger, standing up he grabbed his stack of books and left Starbucks real quick without looking back. I looked from him to the drink he left on the table and cracked up again, just where did Fiona find this air head?

The next day at school I cornered Fiona at her locker.

"Nice kid you found." I said to her, she looked up at me and glared,"Marshall Lee, what did you do to him?" Fiona spat, I've never seen her this angry before. The she frowned, "Gumball has been ignoring me all yesterday!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't do nothing. If he was mad at anyone it's probably you. You lied to him."

She huffed loudly and slammed her locker shut startling me, "You know you could've at least tried to play nice. I bet you laughed at him and mocked him." we stepped away from her locker and walked down the hallway wavering between the crowd of students.

"Where did you find him anyways? Do you have a stash of idiot nerds labeled 'For Marshall' ?" I said instead of admitting to her the truth, I mean the kid was funny.

"Haha very funny." She replied deadpanned, then she stopped walking and looked and me asking, "Do you really not know him?"

"Am I supposed to?" I said only to watch her face go from shocked to furious,

"Marshall! He goes to this very same school! You guys have had Chemistry, Biology and English together since freshman!"

"Really?" I racked my brain trying to remember the students in my classes but it was real hard since I don't attend class regularly. "I haven't noticed." I said finally

"Maybe if you attended class for once you would know!" she said sternly

"Did you know you look hot when you're angry?" I said pushing a hair strand away from her eyes

"I have a boyfriend."

"Worth a try." I shrugged pulling my hand away

"Just go to class." She sighed and continued walking ahead leaving me behind. Was that kid really my age? I remember he looked younger. I sighed heavily when I realized Fiona was expecting me to go to class and socialize with that pink boy, I really wasn't feeling it. I pulled out my phone wanting to see if any of my friends were skipping today but my fingers hovered over the contact list unsure of whom to text. That's when I received a message from Maja asking if I wanted to chill with her and the gang. I knew Ash was part of that gang which is why I was reluctant to go. I can deal with Ash better if wasn't sober, that's why I decided to go to class instead.

I walked to my Biology class and lo and behold, the pink nerd was sitting three seats back in the middle row. Uncontrollably a sly smile spreads across my face as I made my way towards the empty seat beside him. Gumball was busy reading and highlighting stuff on his textbook he didn't take notice of me, so I dropped my bag of books loudly on the table and put my feet up but the boy still didn't notice me. This irked me for some reason.

"Nice glasses nerd." I whispered into his ears

Gumball whipped his head fast, his hand going to his ear and his pink highlighter flew from his hands and landed on the floor between us. His face went beet red staring at me in shock and disbelief. I leaned down to pick up his highlighter snickering at his cute reaction. I stopped short though when I realized what my thoughts were saying. _Cute? What the fuck? Where the hell did that come from? Nothing about this nerd is cute._

I sat up and extended my hand to him giving him his highlighter back, he still had his hand over his ear and his face was still red from embarrassment as he slowly reached out for his pen and squeaked out a thank you.

_Ok. Never mind. He's cute. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt: "Yes, you can feed from me" by Lionel**

The castle doors opened wide marking the beginning of yet another ball hosted by the king. Noble Lords and their noble Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses, the aristocrats and all of royal blood were invited to the ball. "Tonight's ball celebrates yet another achievement by the young prince, for he has not only ridden across tough roads towards the cursed town of vampires, Nightosphere, to reaffirm the peace treaty made between the two towns; but he has also won the swordsman championship and ended a civil war!"

Prince Gumball descended the last steps of the stairs and the guests clapped wildly looking at him with great admiration and respect. The Prince nodded and thanked them signaling to the musicians and the party started. After an hour of socialization the dancing started, and the Prince found himself dancing song after song with one fair lady after another with no end. When it finally hit the last song the Prince's last partner was the fair Lady Rainicorn.

"You must have been so scared." Said Lady Rainicorn, "Going to the Nightosphere all alone and being forced to stay there for three months! I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"It actually wasn't that bad." The prince said smiling gently, "And I wasn't forced to stay there, I wanted to."

But Lady Rainicorn wasn't listening to him; no one listened to the prince whenever he defended the vampires. Everyone liked to believe they were foul people.

"You're so brave Prince Gumball, mingling with those vampires." She said frowning at the word 'vampires', "Don't you wish you were born to a different family? So you don't have to shoulder this burden?"

Gumball bit the inside of his lips to stop himself from lashing out; he forced himself to smile and to endure the insults like he does every day. "Actually I think I'm very lucky to be born into this family, and I don't see it as a burden."

"Poor soul, they must have brain washed you." Said Lady Rainicorn, "Vampire's are such cruel creatures!"

Prince Gumball swirled Lady Rainicorn when something out the window caught his eyes. He wasn't sure what it was but his gut told him it was Marshall Lee, he had come to see him again. _Was it time to pay the fee?_ Gumball's skin shivered in anticipation, he could already feel the sharp canines on his neck and Marshall's cold fingers on his warm skin._ I have to go see him now! I need to make sure if it is Marshall or not! _He thought and just as he was trying to think of an excuse to leave the dance and go up to his room, his butler lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Your highness, its time." He whispered in his ear

"I'm sorry, I need to go. Princely matters." Said Gumball in a hurry as he curtsied before leaving the Lady and rushing out of the ball and up the winding staircase to his chamber

The prince pulled of his gloves and pushed the double doors to his bed chambers open, his room was dark and faintly lit by the full moon. There perched on the window sill was the Vampire King, Marshall Lee; his sharp red eyes shining in the moonlight, his fangs were bared as if ready to kill, and his hair dark as charcoal softly wavered in the cool breeze. His body screamed predator, but in the soft glow of the moon his skin was delicate pale marble and the sexual attraction was overwhelming. The Prince wanted to run his hands over his stomach and shoulders then reach around to his back, he wanted to run his tongue along his abs like he did several weeks ago. He always found himself captivated by the beauty of the vampire before him.

Marshall looked him up and down slowly with hungry eyes; he licked his lips and leered as he got off the sill gracefully and walked (or floated to be more accurate) towards his waiting prey.

"You can leave us now, Peppermint." The prince whispered to his butler before he made his way to the vampire hearing the doors shut with a soft click.

"Nice party you're having." Spoke Marshall his voice thick like honey

"It's not that nice." The prince mumbled, "I prefer the parties at your town."

"Really?" The vampire poised with a smug smile, "That's weird; I do remember you complaining that it's….what was that word you used, ah boisterous."

The Prince flushed and the King landed silently in front of him, the vampire was a good inch or two taller than Gumball. Marshall ran his hand over the prince's face slowly, his thumb caressed the pink man's lips making the prince release a soft moan

"Gumball?" he said and the Prince felt a shudder run down his spine, "Can I feed from you?"

"Yes." Prince Gumball breathed, "You can feed from me."

Then he felt those sharp canines bite into his warm flesh effortlessly as the Vampire drank his blood. This was the tribute the prince paid, a tribute he secretly enjoyed. Gumball held on to the Vampire's broad shoulders for support, he felt his cold hands unbuttoning his shirt and explore his body.

Long ago there used to be a feud between the Nightosphere town and the Candy town; the humans hunted the vampires and the vampires terrorized the humans. The toll of death was increasing dramatically that it made both rulers meet together and try to put an end to this dispute. Their agreement was, the King of the Candy town should give his first born as a tribute to the Vampire King when he reaches adulthood. Upon this arrangement, a peace treaty was formed between the two towns.

When Prince Gumball went to the Nightosphere town six months ago, he didn't know what was in store for him. Unlike his predecessors, Prince Gumball's agreement to this trip was more of his fascination with the Vampires. So Gumball took it upon himself to study and understand the Vampires and hopefully make the other humans less afraid of them and more interested; and also make an end to the misconceptions regarding the Vampires. He did not expect however to fall in love with the Vampire King, Marshall Lee. And thus began their tryst.


	13. Chapter 13

"…. For better and for worse, for sickness and in health?" asks the pastor

Marshall's eyes twinkle and a smile tugs at his lips, "I do." He says looking at his soul mate, his other half.

"You many now kiss the bride."

Marshall pulls off the veal and I watch as he leans in and kisses his now bride. The hall erupts in cheers and happiness, Fiona jumps up and down in her seat unable to contain her excitement and I quietly clap in my spot. I was standing beside Marshall, I'm his best man.

At the reception hall the bride and the groom cut their wedding cake which was especially baked by yours truly. The guests fawn over the newlyweds taking pictures and expressing their happiness. When the dance starts everyone jumps up to catch their partner for a dance, Marshall and his girl hurry to the dance floor. They are followed closely by Fiona and FP, Cake and Lord Monochromocorn, and Tree Trunks and Mr. P. I sit on the round table, watching them dance and trying not to sulk. It was Marshall's wedding, he's my best friend. I loved Marshall, I loved him for more than five years the time period it took those two newlywed to know each other and tie the knot. I want to be the one standing beside him right now, I want to be the one he says 'I do' to. But it's not me, it's another girl he met at college. It's another girl who ensnared his heart while I have been dilly-dallying.

I pick on the cake on my plate when Fiona approaches me, she sits beside me and smiles quietly,

"How're you doing?" she asks, pity in her eyes

"I'm fine, Fiona." I say forcing a smile and trying to pretend this wedding did not bother me

"I'm so sorry this happened.." she chokes putting her hand on my forearm for support

"Please. Don't cry. This is not your fault Fi, if it's anyone's fault its mine." I look at her sad smile and touch her cheek, "It's Marshall's big day, you should be smiling."

"Oh Gumball." She cries wrapping her arms around me, "I promise you, you will get your happy ending. One day, you'll meet a guy who's going to sweep you off your feet."

"Thanks Fifi." I say softly, then pry her arms from me and say putting on a big smile, "Go dance! Your boyfriend is waiting for you."

I sigh heavily once she leaves, and continue watching the couples dance in envy. Marshall and I have been together ever since middle school, when he moved in. We despised each other at first but slowly after Marshall's horrible break up with Ashley, we grew closer. I guess that's when I started to fall in love with him. I kept on denying these feelings for a long time, pushing them down, ignoring and avoiding them at all costs. And this is where it had lead me and I have no right to complain.

I look at me watch wondering how long this reception is going to take. Staying her and watching my crush make out with another person hurts a lot more than I thought. I really want to leave, go back to my lonely apartment and cry silently in my room. Marshall notices me sitting alone and decides to come join me, I really didn't want his company at the moment but it was too late to say no when he occupies the seat left by Fiona.

"Why so blue, Bubba? It's my big night you should at least try to be happy for me." He teases

"I am happy for you Marsh; I just can't believe how far we've come." I say, it's not a lie but it's not the truth either.

"You're right." He says leaning back against the chair and watching the dance floor. "It feels like we were just in detention yesterday."

"Detention?" I ask confused

"Remember? That time where I dumped a whole bottle of water on you during lunch and that started one of the biggest fights we ever had. I remember you punching me so hard I got a bruise for two weeks." He chuckles lightly lost in the memories

I smile back too, remembering exactly what he was talking about. How could I forget such day, it was my first detention ever and I was quiet furious with Marshall. Also I was wearing very fine clothes and had just gelled my hair and that water ruined my whole appearance.

"That was the day I developed a crush on you." He suddenly states, so softly I hardly hear him

"C – crush ?" I stammer, "as in had feelings for me?"

"Well not at that time, but yes through out high school." He says, looking at me with an easy smile "I really liked you back then, I had it so bad."

Marshall had a crush on me. Marshall had a crush on me. Marshall had a crush on me. Its like the universe just want to make this harder and harder for me. Was this a stupid joke? Marshall? Had a crush on ME? Since when? How did I not notice that? Why didn't he say anything?

"What…what happened?" I ask him slowly and carefully, is this a dream?

"You happened, Bubbs. You gave mixed signals. I didn't know if you saw me as a friend or something more. But you made it clear one night; it was on our last year before graduating, we were at a party and I thought I should ask you out but you made it clear that you only saw us as friends and nothing more."

What? When did that happen? The party we went to on our last year was held by Fiona, it was some kind of a farewell party because she was going away for college. I remember getting very upset so I got drunk because I saw Marshall kissing some chick, but I don't remember Marshall asking me out. I don't remember rejecting him either. What in the world happened that night?

I grip my hands together trying to control my feelings. It's too late now. Marshall loved me once, but now the feelings are gone. I could tell him how I feel, if I tell him that I love him will he dump his bride and come to me? If I tell him that I have always loved him, if I apologize for the misunderstood rejection will he turn around and kiss me?

"Come on Lee, you promised to play us a song!" I look up and find his bride standing beside us and smiling fondly at her husband. Marshall smiles back at her and I fail to notice the twinkle in his eyes. He loves her. He really really loves her. And I don't have the heart to break them apart for my own selfish reasons. It's too late for me, far too late.

"Alright babe." Marshall gets up pats my back and leaves with her, I stare at them unable to control my feelings anymore. I could've had him; we could've been together. If I were more honest then maybe…just maybe… I would be standing beside him now. I get up and leave, I can't take it anymore. I can't stand seeing Marshall with her. It's too much for me. I exist the reception hall and keep walking fast not looking back once, Marshall deserves all the happiness in the world and I'll just ruin it by breaking down and crying. I feel my tears spilling down my cheeks and I wipe them away harshly, if only I told Marshall my feelings when I had the chance then we would have started dating, I could've been with him all the time, he would've proposed to me and then… and then it would be me standing by his side, it would be me he looks at with twinkles in his eyes... if only. I break down in the middle of the streets. I have been holding in my feeling for far too long my body could not handle it anymore.

I had Marshall in my grasp for too long but I just never noticed and now he's gone. He's gone for good and there is nothing I could do. I had my chance to make my move but I was too stubborn and now he's gone and it's too late for me.

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yeah, I felt bad about my previous update so i wrote this one for you guys as a compensation.**

"Last week we said that an anti-derivative of a function _f_ is a function whose derivative is _f_. To find an anti-derivative for a function _f_, we can often reverse the process of differentiation. For example, if _f_ = _x_ 4, then an anti-derivative of _f_ is…."

My brain had zoned out lost in thoughts of Marshall… again. As if last night wasn't enough for me, and now I can't stop thinking about him. This was getting out of hand, I can't seem to focus on what the teacher was saying. Every five minutes I blanked out and Marshall fills every nick and crony of my brain.

_Focus Gumball! This is an advanced class; you can't afford to fall behind so early in the semester!_ I slapped myself mentally and tried to focus again on what the teacher was saying regarding anti- derivatives. Except, he was already erasing the blackboard and I haven't got any word written down! I silently started panicking, _what the glob am I supposed to do now? Maybe I can ask to copy Monochrome's notes later after class,_ I thought biting at the end of the sleeves of my sweater.

"Alright now that we have gone over how to find the anti-derivative of a trig function, I'll hand out these practice questions for you to work on for the rest of the period. We'll take them up before class ends." The teacher said while handing out worksheets to everyone in class, I looked at the sheet and read the first question once, then twice, then I read for the third time.

_I don't understand this!_

I took a deep breath then read the first question one more time, but alas not a word registered in my brain. I took another deep breath but this time I swear to glob I smelled Marshall's cologne, slowly I took another hesitant breath and THERE! I smelled him again. It's like he's sitting right beside me, looking at me with that stupid lopsided smile of his. A shiver ran down my spine and I closed my eyes imagining Marshall on me, his hot breath tickling my neck, and his hands touching me slowly. I felt them… his hands going lower and lower teasing me, I felt him biting my ear, the nape of my neck leaving his imprints of himself on me. Then I heard him, his voice thick and sweet like honey whispering softly in my ear,

"Come for me Gumball."

I gasped as the effects of his voice hit me right at my crotch; suddenly everyone's attention was on me. "Is everything alright, Gumball?" asked my teacher looking at me suspiciously

"Ah…yes. May I be go to the washroom please?" I stammered trying to act natural

"Yes, but hurry up." He said, the moment I got his permission I stood up and ran out of the class as fast as my legs could take me, as soon as I was in the hallways I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Marshall.

[Meet me in the washroom at the math hallway.

I'm at the third stall.

Please Hurry!]

Once I was in the washroom I locked myself in the third stall and tried to calm my breathing but it was very difficult. I was hard and I wanted to come very badly, I wanted to feel Marshall hands on me, I wanted to kiss him and grind against him. I wanted to feel his hands on me. And the fact that I was wearing Marshall's red sweater was not helping me in the least. It's no wonder I was smelling him all day. Oh glob just thinking about him turns me on. Marshall and I are seniors, which meant lots of studying and less time with each other. Marshall was focusing more on his musical talent after receiving a scholarship and I was trying to maintain my high average for college applications. Yesterday was the first time in two weeks where finally did it.

Just when I gave up on Marshall coming and decided to take matters to my own hands, someone knocked on the stall and I heard Marshall's voice from behind it, "Gumball?"

_Finally,_ immediately I unlocked the door and dragged him inside. I pulled him closer to me and inhaled his scent, it was so intoxicating. "Your face is red. Why?" Marshall said smiling, his hand was tangled up in my hair and the other was resting on my hip. I knew he knew why I called him in here but he just loved to mock me.

"Don't tease me." I breathed as I nibbled at his earlobe before I whined, "Please, just hurry up." He chuckled lightly and I felt his hands snake beneath the sweater tracing my skin, he kissed my jaw line and I turned my head so our lips met. His hands unbuckled my jeans and touched my hard on stroking it, caressing the crown and pulling back at the foreskin. I groaned into his mouth and pulled our lips apart, I was probably being really loud but I just didn't seem to care. "Bite me." I whispered shifting my head to the side to give him access to my nape. Marshall licked and sucked on my skin leaving kiss marks behind in his trail.

I crossed my fingers and hoped no one comes to this washroom because at that moment I really had no control over my voice. I noticed the tent in Marshall's pants so I tugged at them and pulled his erection free. "Fuck" he hissed – his hot breath tickling me neck – when I gripped his dick harder twisting my wrists as I stroked him roughly. I was now fucking Marshall's hand when he leaned in to silence my mouth with his. The kiss was sloppy as our lips slid against each other, there was a lot of sucking and a lot of drool.

Slowly our panting got louder and our pace increased, the pressure was building up and I felt Marshall twitch in my hand before he came with me following suit. Marshall bit the nape of me neck hard as he came, while I gripped his arm firmly and groaned loudly – I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school heard me. As I was trying to catch my breath I felt my body relax as my brain was flooded with endorphin. My legs felt like jelly and I had hold on to Marshall for support.

"Better?" asked my boyfriend

"A lot, thanks." I said pulling him to a kiss, we pulled away slowly only to mangle our lips together again. The warning bells in my head were ringing loud reminding me of the class I was missing, but right now Marshall just tasted amazing and I wanted more of him. The warning bells wouldn't take no for an answer though so I slowly pulled away, I licked my lips trying to savor his taste.

"You going back to class? You know you smell like sex." Marshall stated as he zipped up his pants

"There's nothing I can do about that." I shrugged pulling down the red sweater after cleaning myself. Marshall chuckled at my comment and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Stop by my place after school" he whispered to me before walking out of the washroom.

I left after him shortly and fast walked back to Calculus trying hard to hide my smile, I walked into the classroom fully aware of how flushed I was. As I sat down and looked over the worksheet I was dawned by the realization of how easy these questions were.


	15. Chapter 15

It's graduation night, in other words it's the night I can officially call myself Gumball's boyfriend. I had planned it all earlier that morning; as soon as I receive my diploma I will leave the ceremony and dash to Gumball's apartment where we'll fuck all night. But my friends had other plans set up for me, because as soon as the graduation ceremony was over they dragged me with them to a party they were holding at Prismo's house. They didn't let me off until the next morning. As soon as I wake up, late the next morning, I hastily dress up and rush to my boyfriend's apartment.

"Gumball!" I cry knocking on his door loudly, "Open up!"

The door opened up immediately but instead of Gumball, a blonde girl stood behind the door. I look at her in shock while she stares at me quizzically. Who the hell is this girl? What's she doing in Gumball's apartment?

"Who the fuck are you?" I swear at her

"Me? Who're you?" she asks instead

"I'm Marshall Lee! Gumball's boyfriend!" I declare loud and proud

"Gumball's –" she starts before suddenly erupting in laughter, "You? No way in hell!" she says like I was a joke. I blush in embarrassment while trying hard to glare at her and look intimidating, except this only made the blonde laugh harder at me.

"What's going on here?" Finally, Gumball shows himself and rescues me from this fucking embarrassing situation.

"Gumabll!" I cry and run to him pushing the girl aside, "Who the fuck is she? What's she doing here?" I ask him

"So this is your little vampire secret, Beau?" the girl giggles as she closes the door behind her stepping towards us. "He's as feisty as you described him."

_Feisty? Vampire secret? What the hell was this girl talking about?_ I look at Gumball waiting for an explanation but he's blushing hard, "Bubba?" I whisper

Gumball clears his throat then says, "Marshall this is my best friend Fiona, Fiona this is Marshall Lee." He pauses before adding quietly, "My boyfriend."

At that I stand taller and smirk at the blonde, Fiona, in triumph. But she returns my smirk in full confidence, and I glower at her.

…

"Marshall stop glaring at her it's rude." Gumball says, I'm loitering in the kitchen with Gumball who's pouring drinks in tall glasses and pulling out a fresh batch of cookies and cream puffs. Fiona is in the sitting room watching some comedy show on TV and I'm glaring at her from the entrance of the kitchen that overlooks the sitting room and dinning room.

I already hate her so much.

"Marshall Lee." Gumball warns and I step away from the edge and slump against the kitchen walls. This is such a huge kitchen. "Why are you upset?"

"I don't like her, why's she here?" I admit sourly

"Are you jealous, Lee?" he inquires. My face heats up again in embarrassment, "I'm not." I pout

Gumball chuckles then says, "Don't worry, Fiona is engaged. She's getting married by next summer."

I perk up at that and smile widely, then I walk up to him and smooch him. Gumball smiles and shoos me away playfully as he picks up the tray of refreshments and carries it out of the kitchen to where Fiona is. We go to sit on the couch and I find myself squeezing between Gumball and Fiona purposely. Gumball looks at me hard and Fiona snorts.

_Bitch. _Gumball pinches my thigh hard then gets up to sit far away from me on the couch across from us. _It's all her fault! _

"So Gumball are you gonna come with us to watch The Cabin?" She asks munching on the snacks

"sorry I'm not fond of horror flicks." Gumball says, rejecting her offer

"Wait…you like The Cabin?" I ask astonished

"Yeah. I'm a die hard fan of every scary movie out there." She says

"Me too!" I exclaim before diving into heated conversation about which movie we liked best, which was a complete disaster and which we wouldn't mind watching more than once. We talked for hours I forgot why I initially hated her. Fiona leaves soon after saying something about a date with her fiancé and going shopping for braid maids' dresses. Once she is gone Gumball looks at me and says, "I'm glad you got along with her at the end. Fiona is my best friend."

I shrug and say, "Well, she's not so bad once I realized she's not an enemy."

Gumball sighs as he lowers himself on the seat beside me, "I told you she's engaged."

"I know now." I huff before stealing this opportunity and climbing on his lap, I wrap my arms around his neck and lean close to his face, "so, about that promise we made."

"You're not giving up are you?"

"Fat chance."

…

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Asks Gumball, he was lying on the bed stripped from all his clothes but his underwear. I was straddling him dressed only in my boxer shorts as well.

"Yes." I nod nervously, this is my first time having sex with a guy and although I had read on the internet on what to do I'm still uneasy. Feeling overwhelmed I try to remember any of the guides I read before but my mind is in chaos. Gumball, my boyfriend, my chemistry teacher – is lying half naked beneath me. It's like a dream come true. Except in my dreams I was a lot smoother then I am now.

_Fucking shit! What the hell is wrong with me? I look like a fucking virgin! I'm making a fucking fool out of myself! This is fucking embarrassing! This is not how I roll!_

Gumball touch's my cheek lightly directing my attention back to him, "You okay?" he asks softly as he props himself up on his elbow. I nod tensely and Gumball gives me a sympathetic smile before he leans in and kissing me. I sigh into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck and grinding my hips against his. Gumball's fingers softly trail down my back – sending shivers all the way down my lower region – then rests on my waist, my chemistry teacher pulls away slowly only to have me attack his lips again. My tongue traces over his teeth, the roof of his mouth and of course his tongue as well. I've never kissed him this hard, it's amazing. My hips were now rolling against Gumball's and I could feel his erection rubbing against mine. _This is so much better than my dreams! _

I was so lost in the kiss and the friction against my dick that I didn't notice when Gumball flipped us over until my head hit the pillows. I lick my lips still tasting him. Gumball traces his hands across my torso slowly as he leans in to kiss my jawline, my neck and my collarbone. While he sucks and bites my skin his hand reaches downwards and fondles my crotch making me groan. "Since you clearly haven't had sex with a guy before, I'll lead this time." He says.

Gumball sits up and pulls my boxers down, the shock of suddenly being exposed makes me gasp. He holds my cock and licks the pre-cum from the tip, "If I had to grade your last blowjob I'd say you did poorly." He says looking at me. I try to say something witty to him but the connection from my brain to my mouth seems broken. In the end all that comes out is a croak. Gumball smiles and says while stroking my hard on, "I'll teach you so don't worry. Make sure you watch and take notes." He licks my dick from the base to the tip over and over again covering it in saliva, then I watch as my length slowly despairs in his mouth and FUCK! It's so warm inside! Gumball sucks on my cock bobbing his head up and down. I grip the bed sheets and slap my other hand on my mouth – to prevent myself from making any weird sounds and/or coming too soon – as he rolls his tongue around my shaft and grazes his teeth against it. I throw my head back groaning loudly as the tip of my dick touches the back of his throat and he caresses my balls, slowly he pulls out with a loud wet pop. I moan at the heat loss. Gumball leans over me and starts rummaging through the drawers of his night table before coming out with a small bottle of lubricant. I watch as he pours a generous amount on his hand and rubs his fingers together spreading the lube everywhere. When I feel his finger touch my entrance though I flinch.

"Marshall I need you to relax for me, alright? Otherwise this is going to hurt you a lot more." He says to me tenderly as his other hand rubs the underside of my thigh, I nod hesitantly. "Relax, trust me I know what I'm doing. You can do me next time." He assures, "Okay?"

"Okay." I nod licking my lips, Fuck this is so much better than my dream!


	16. Chapter 16

Prompt: First kiss

"Hey have you… had your first kiss yet?" Marshall asked out of the blue. It was Friday afternoon, and both Marshall and I were hanging out in my room. It was a tradition of some sort you see, every Friday after school we hang out at my place playing Pokémon all night. We were sitting across from each other on the floor beside my bed, battling against each other on our DS. I was trying to get my Sylveon to use its moon blast attack when Marshall brought the question up distracting me. Sylveon ended up losing against Weavile.

I sighed and looked up at him, "first kiss?"

"Yes Bubblebutt."

I scowled at the insult and said, "No I haven't. I'm still 13, and I think it's too early for me to date."

Marshall rolled his eyes at me and said, "You don't have to date to kiss. Haven't you played spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven?"

"No, why are you asking these questions?" I asked him confused and frustrated, I didn't want to talk about this stuff I just wanted to get back to playing.

"Nothing just Cake was showing off about getting her first kiss when she was only 10."

"Cake? That's ridiculous." I shook my head, not believing this. Is that why Marshall's so bumped about this? I guess I'm supposed to make him feel better about it now, "you shouldn't feel knocked out about something so stupid, I'm sure you've kissed a lot more people than Cake has. And she's been dating the same gut since third grade so that's saying something."

Marshall didn't look cheered up by my speech, he glared at the ground instead. "No…I..umhadnthadmyfirstkissyet." he mumbled rushing out the last words as his face flushed red.

"What? Out of the two of us I expected you to be kissed first! What about all those rumors?" I said shocked, this was news to me!

"Rumors are just rumors Gumball!" He snapped before picking up his DS and challenging me for another match. I guess the talk is over now, I accepted his challenge and we continued our battle. I stayed with Sylveon but Marshall picked Zoroark. Half way through our battle though he suddenly blurted, "Let's kiss."

His words surprised me that I missed my chance to defend myself against Zoroark 'Foul Play' attack. I lose the battle again. "What are you saying now?" It was my turn to blush now.

"Come on, it's not so bad. Haven't you ever wondered what a kiss feels like?" he continued trying to coax me into this.

"I have" I admitted slowly unsure where this idea is taking us. Marshall took my DS as well as his own and put them aside, then he scooted closer to me. His face was only inches apart from mine, he looked from my eyes to my lips and back again, I on the other hand was completely frozen in my spot. I was completely embarrassed by our current situation; I didn't know what to say or do. Panicking I put my hand on his mouth and pushed him away, "Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes we are." He said impatiently moving back into me then smashing our lips together. "Ow!" I said as our teeth bumped against each other, this is not fun!

"Try tilting your head next time Gumbutt." Marshall grunted

"Why don't you do that Marshball." I replied,

We leaned into each other once more, our head tilted this time, and slowly connected our lips. It was like a shock of electricity running through me, burning me. I've never felt so alive. So this is what the hype is all about. His lips were soft and smooth and they glide against mine, which shocked more than it should. Although the kiss was sloppy and our teeth kept clacking together awkwardly I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach and my heart was beating like crazy, and my palms were moist with sweat. It finally hit my brain that this is my FIRST KISS! And I'm having with Marshall Lee! My Best Friend!

As we slowly pulled apart I felt Marshall hand brush against mine for a second before he pulled away. My eyes met his and I was glad that his face was as flushed as mine, I licked my tingling lips and swallowed hard. "Wow." My voice shuddered as I spoke first.

"Yeah." Marshall said his voice shuddering as well. I felt nervous and I could tell he was nervous too. What are you supposed to do after you kiss your best friend? Especially when you liked the kiss so much! Thankfully the silence between us didn't stretch for long, Marshall reached for our DS again and handed mine back,

"Wanna go for another round? I'll let you win this time." Ha said sheepishly, the slight blush was still visible on his face and this time a small smile accompanied it.

"Yeah." I nodded and we sat beside each other playing, there were slight changes that I noticed though. Like how my knee rested against his casually, or how our elbows and shoulders brushed against each other every now and then, or how when Marshall talked to me there was this strange gleam in his eye that made my heart skip a beat. None of these changes helped me stop the blush that continued to spread across my face, and it certainly didn't help me win the battle against Marshall.


End file.
